Hiccups
by Renaki
Summary: Just a little oneshot to get rid of boredome. Guilmon gets a bad case of the hiccups. Will Renamon and Terriermon be able to get rid of them? Please r&r I'm desprate for reviews!


Disclaimer: I will never own Digimon Tamers…that's owned by some other guys…

A/N: This is just a little fic involving the three core digimon.

-

It was an ordinary morning in the West Shinjuku district. The Tamers and their digimon had just vanquished a WereGarurumon and after which had parted ways.

That afternoon, Guilmon was sawing some heavy logs in his old shed in the park, when his stomach started growling loudly.

"Hmm…?" his ears perked up and he started sniffing for something. He crawled around in the direction of the scent. Once he finds it, he digs at the spot and finds two boxes of 3-day-old bread. "Yea bread!!" he cheered as he scarfed the bread down in his usual fashion. Five minutes later, he ate his fill. "Mmm…yummy!" he said, licking his lips in content.

Suddenly, Guilmon felt something funny in his throat. Hic! He jumped at the sound. "Huh?" he looked around, scratching his head. Hiccup! It happened again. "Uh-hic-oh! **Hiccup**!" A rather loud hiccup left his throat, and when he jumped, he almost hit the roof!

Hic-Hic-Hic! He knew he needed help…

-

While this was going on, Renamon was training in another part of the park, when…

**HICCUP**!

"What in the-?" she leapt to the top of one of the trees, ears twitching in every direction, and then headed off in the direction of the sound.

Terriermon was hanging on one of the branches of a nearby tree when one of Guilmon's rather large hiccups startled him. "Yaah!" he fell out of the tree with a huge THUD! "Huh…wha-?" he quickly shook it off when he noticed Renamon above him. 'What's she up to?' He decided to follow her.

-

When they got to the shed, Renamon and Terriermon looked on in shock. Terriermon looked up at her. "O…kay. What's up with him?"

Guilmon noticed them. "Guys! Hic-Help-hic-me! **HICCUP**!"

Renamon folded her arms. "I'm guessing he ate too fast, and now he's got the hiccups."

"How did-hic-you know?"

She only shook her head. Terriermon leapt over to him. "Momentai! We'll help you!"

Guilmon fought off another spasm. "Really?"

"Sure! That's what friends are for," he turned to Renamon, who was about to leave. "Right?" he asked sternly.

She sighed, knowing she had been defeated mentally. "Well, I have read about things like this, so I do know a few remedies." Terriermon hopped on Guilmon's head.

"See? Your hiccups'll be gone in no time!"

Guilmon smiled. then…

HICCUP!! His loudest hiccup of all caused him to jump, and in turn, caused Terriermon to let go of him and fly upward. "GAH!!" he hit the roof, his horn getting caught in one of the holes! He struggled to break free.

"Someone help me!!"

Renamon gave him a smug smirk. "Serves you right."

"Very funny; just get me down!"

She turned away. "Humph." Terriermon turned pale. "Let's go, Guilmon."

"But what about-hic-Terriermon? Hiccup!"

"He'll catch up soon enough." Renamon quickly left the shed. Guilmon looked back at him, and then followed her, hiccupping all the while.

"Hey! Don't just leave me hangin'! Get me-woah!" he struggled so much, his horn broke free on its own, and he fell to the ground hard…on his back.

-

Renamon and Guilmon were now at the water fountain in the middle of the park. "What are we-hic-doing here?"

"One of the remedies I've read was to drink a lot of water without taking a breath." Renamon replied. He nodded, before allowing another one of his hiccups to pass through. Then, turning to the water fountain, he took a deep breath, held it, and then plunged his entire head into the fountain, making Renamon wet in the process.

'Well, that wasn't quite what I had in mind.' She thought as she shook off the remaining water. After a while, Guilmon stopped drinking. Renamon then instructed him to take a few breaths. He complied, and then paused after a few minutes.

He blinked. "Hey! They're gone!" he announced happily.

"Well; imagine that." She mused. Just when they were about to leave…

**HICCUP**! Another spasm came out. "Aw-hic-nuts! Hiccup!!"

"Well…back to square one…"

Suddenly a familiar laugh came from the distance. "Sounds like your plan didn't quite work!"

"Terr-hic-iermon!" The digimon in question leapt out of the tree he was hiding in.

"Don't worry; I've still got other tricks up my sleeve. Besides, wasn't it _your_ idea to do this?"

"Yeah. What's your point?"

Renamon only rolled her eyes.

-

Later, the threesome was at Rika's house. Guilmon was now in the middle of her bedroom floor, standing on his head while holding his breath. Terriermon looked at Renamon. "Uh…what book was that you read, 'cause I don't remember that being a cure for the hiccups." He said, confused.

Renamon was about to answer when…

"What's going on here?" she and Terriermon turned around to see Rika in the doorway.

"Oh; hi Rika. Guilmon's got the hiccups an' we're tryin' ta get rid of 'em." Terriermon replied.

"I see." She said blandly while looking at Guilmon, who was trying to fight off some major spasms. "Well, by the way he's shaking; you guys have some work ahead of you."

"Rika! We have to go!" her mother called out. She sighed.

"Coming, mom! Sorry guys; but you're on your own. Unfortunately mom's taking me out again…and you know what that means."

"Another shopping trip?" Renamon replied, a smirk coming from her usual poker face.

"RIKA! NOW!!" Makino yelled, catching Guilmon by surprise. He fell over, squishing poor Terriermon in the process.

Rika sighed again, calling out "All right, already!!"

"Catch you later." She turned to leave; but then looked back at Renamon. "Oh, and by the way, you might wanna get those two blunderheads unstuck." She pointed at them as she went outside.

Renamon whirled around and groaned at the ridiculous sight. Terriermon was now caught between Guilmon's legs, which were now in a knot; Guilmon was almost out of air from holding his breath for so long, and now Terriermon was almost breathless from being trapped by Guilmon.

She sighed. "Guilmon, you can let the air out now."

Guilmon complied, breathing heavily; but his legs were still wrapped around Terriermon's neck. Terriermon looked up at Renamon with a 'Hey! What about me!' look in his eyes. She glared at him, but didn't ignore his plea.

"Guilmon…" she said, pointing down at his legs. "Hmm..?" he looked down, letting out another spasm, and turned pale. He quickly undid his legs, and finally released Terriermon from his grasp. He collapsed onto the floor, gasping for breath all the while. Renamon couldn't help but chuckle in spite of herself.

-

HICCUP! Hiccup!! Guilmon _still_ had the hiccups. After finally catching his breath, Terriermon asked "Hey, Renamon…mind if I make a suggestion?"

She shrugged. "Why not?"

"Why don't we try scarin' the hiccups out of him?"

Guilmon looked up, sweat across his brow. "Scare the-hic-hiccups outta-hic-me!?" **Hiccup**! No-hic-way-HICCUP!!" He struggled not to let out so many spasms; however, his mind got the better of him. **HICCUP!!** His last hiccup was so powerful, it sent him flying back. "GAH!!" he slammed directly into the wall opposite the bedroom door, knocking over Rika's bookshelf in the process.

Renamon and Terriermon winced. "Ooh…that's gotta hurt…" Terriermon said.

Guilmon shook it off. "I'm-hic-I'm okay!!" But as he was getting up, all of Rika's books fell on top of him, sending him back down.

Renamon blinked, looking at him, turned back to Terriermon. "So, how do you suggest we scare him?" she asked.

Terriermon thought for a moment, obviously thinking about all the things that scare _him_, and then an evil smirk came across his face. Renamon noticed this. "Terriermon…what are you thinking…?"

He whispered in her ear and her eyes bulged. "I can't believe I'm saying this…but Terriermon, that's just crazy enough to work!...But why don't we try a few more of my remedies first, ne?"

Terriermon shrugged. "Sounds fair to me." He agreed.

And with that, they helped Guilmon out of his book mountain, cleaned up the mess and left the room…not even noticing the large dinosaur-shaped imprint left behind on Rika's wall…

OOoOoOoO1 hour and many remedies later…OoOoOoOo

Later that day, the gang finally regrouped at Henry's house, ready to try Terriermon's hiccup cure. Even though he was nervous, Guilmon was ready to try anything.

-

Once inside, they finally found Henry in his room, along with Takato, who was visiting; they were discussing the Digimon card game when…

HICCUP! One of Guilmon's hiccups took them by surprise.

"Woah! What the-?" Takato gasped. Henry noticed the digimon in the doorway.

"I think I know."

"Huh?" he turned around. "Oh, hey guys!"

Renamon bowed. "Takato; Henry."

"Hiya, fellas." Terriermon bounded over to Henry.

"Takato-hic-mon-Hiccup!"

Takato petted his friend on the head. "What's wrong, boy? You got the hiccups?"

"Uh-huh…" Guilmon moaned sadly, fighting off yet another large spasm.

"Yeah…uh-huh…I see…" Henry said as Terriermon whispered in his ear. After getting a full understanding, he replied, "She's in the den."

"'K, thanks Henry." He hopped off of Henry's shoulder and glided his way to Renamon. He whispered the plan in her ear.

She nodded. "Right." Guilmon looked up at them.

"What's going on?" he asked, letting out a spasm. They turned to him.

"Don't worry, Guilmon, you'll see. In the meantime, could you wait in the living room?" Renamon asked. He cocked his head, but complied anyway. After he left the room, Renamon phased out, with Terriermon in tow.

Takato looked at Henry, confused. "What was that all about?" Henry only smiled and left the room. Curious, Takato followed him to find out.

-

Three minutes later, Guilmon was still waiting in the living room. Unbeknownst to him, the others were hiding in the hallway. Terriermon poked his head out the doorway. Then, he looked behind him.

"Okay, Suzie…do your stuff!" he whispered.

"'K, Tewrriermon!" she skipped out into the living room carrying a play doctor's bag.

Takato sweatdropped. "I still don't get what's going on…"

"Shh…you'll see!" Terriermon laughed to himself; he winked at Renamon. She only nodded back.

"Henry…I suggest you get the camera for this one!"

He started to question Terriermon, but for once he listened to him.

Five minutes later…

As Henry came back with the video camera, Takato was pacing the floor.

"What's taking so long?" Takato whispered. "If Suzie's doing anything to hurt him…"

"Relax, Takato." Renamon reassured him. "You'll find out…" she used her fingers to count. "In 3…2…1-." And where there should've been zero…

"YAAAAAAAHHH!" Guilmon shot out of the living room, with Suzie hot on his tail.

"Come back, Guilmon! You haven't had your shots yet!" she shouted, waving a play doctor's needle in the air.

"But I don't wanna shot!" Guilmon whined back as he kept running. Then, looking back, he cried "TAKATOMON!! HELP!!!"

Everyone laughed as the twosome ran around the house. Even Renamon couldn't help but to laugh out loud at their antics.

"Hen-Henry, are you getting this?" Terriermon said between laughs, tears now streaming down his face.

"Yeah; I've got it, alright!" he replied, pointing the video camera at them.

"_Now I get it_! Suzie's scaring his hiccups out!" Takato laughed while holding his chest.

Then, without warning, Guilmon slammed right into the wall next to them. He slowly slid off the wall with a lump on his head and swirly eyes.Takato went over and gently rubbed his head. "Are you okay, Guilmon?" he said, finally calming down.

Guilmon snapped out of it. "Uh-huh…" he said, still a little woozy.

Terriermon smirked. "Well, at least your hiccups are gone."

Guilmon's ears perked up, searching for the sounds, but they had indeed vanished. "Hey yeah! They are!!" he turned to Suzie. "Thanks!" he said happily.

Suzie grinned from ear to ear. "No need to thank me! That's what Nurse Suzie does best!" she giggled, taking a bow.

Everyone laughed.

-

"Thanks for helping me, you guys." Guilmon said as his friends walked him home later that evening.

"Momentai!" Terriermon cheered. "Like I said before, that's what friends are for, right?"

Suddenly…

Hiccup!

The threesome stopped short. Terriermon blinked. "What the heck…don't tell me they're back, Guilmon!?" he said, looking at him.

Guilmon shrugged, smiling. "It wasn't me, Terriermon. Honest!" They gaped at each other, then slowly turned around and looked at Renamon.

She glared at them. "What?" Then…Hiccup! A familiar spasm left her throat. She blinked. "Oh-hic- no…Hiccup!" she groaned.

The boys looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Well…here we go again!" Terriermon smiled.

"At least this time, we know what to do!" Guilmon chimed in. He and Terriermon quickly turned around, laughing all the while.

Renamon gaped, this time it was her turn to panic… "Wait-hic-a-minute! Hiccup!" she yelled as she leapt off after them.

Terriermon turned to Guilmon. "You know what Guilmon…I have the strangest feeling we've forgot somethin'…"

-

ooo Change in POVooo

Rika had just returned home from her shopping trip with her mom…which was a complete disaster. "Man! I'm exhausted!" she moaned, turning on the light to her room. But upon seeing the dinosaur-shaped imprint left behind on her wall, her exhaustion changed to pure fury. She growled in anger.

"GUILMON!!!!!"

-Owari-

A/N: Well, I hope that little one-shot brought a smile to your face! Until next time…SEE YA!!

(Oh, and don't forget to click the little go button on your way out!)


End file.
